


Emergency Checkup

by bkwrm523



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, also a needle, dub con if you squint, if you're easily squicked or triggered by dub con plz avoid this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: There’s a slight medical accident on the bridge.





	Emergency Checkup

It was one of your worst nightmares, and it happened right in front of you.  Time seemed to slow, but you still couldn’t move fast enough to do anything about it.

Leonard McCoy, the Enterprise’s Chief Medical Officer and your boyfriend, was just putting a hypo away after using it on someone who’d collapsed on the bridge.  Naturally, the ship lurched just then.  Your eyes got huge as you saw Leonard lurch, grab for a nearby railing for balance with his free hand, while his other hand went flying.  You saw where it seemed to be moving, and tried to stand and get to him, to stop it, but you had only seconds, not even enough time to get up from your chair.  Your stomach dropped when the hypo hit his chest, and you heard the hiss of it emptying itself.  Into him.

That hypo wasn’t empty.  And it wasn’t harmless.

Time sped up again, and you reached Leonard’s side just as Kirk and Spock did.

“Leonard!”  You said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder, silently pleading for him to be all right.

“Captain, the hypo is empty.”  Spock reported, as you and Kirk stopped Leonard’s fall to the ground.

“Shit, that stuff is dangerous.”  Kirk mildly swore, then you heard him hit a comm button.  Not that you could see what either man was doing; you couldn’t take worried eyes off of Leonard.  “Emergency medical team to bridge,” Kirk’s voice faded out for a moment as you frowned down at Leonard.

“He will not die,” Spock’s voice intruded on your thoughts, and you felt his hand on your shoulder.  “The substance is harmful, but not lethal.”  You broke your gaze from Leonard then, glancing over at Spock and forcing a smile.

You probably would have thanked Spock for his attempt at comfort, but just then Leonard jerked awake under you, and you snapped your gaze back to him.

“Leonard?”  You said hopefully, nearly crying in relief.

“Y/n,” Leonard breathed, sounding just as relieved as you, and reached up to touch your cheek.

“Bones?”  Kirk spoke up, concerned, and Leonard’s attention snapped away from you.  His face creased in a glare, a real glare with real anger in it (nothing like his normal complaining rants).  Leonard stood suddenly, grabbing you around the waist and pushing you behind him.

“Don’t touch her!”  Leonard shouted at the room.  Nobody responded, and everyone mostly looked startled at his outburst.  Not the least of which was you.  “I know a thousand ways to poison you all, and I’ll  _use_  them if anyone hurts her!”

“Doctor McCoy, no one intends to harm Y/n, you have my word.”  Spock replied calmly, attempting to soothe the hallucinating Leonard McCoy.

“Don’t lie to me, damnit!”  Leonard snarled back at Spock, backing towards the elevator off the bridge, pushing you with him.  You stumbled backwards at his direction, clinging to his hand to avoid tripping.

“Bones, it’s okay.  No one’s gonna hurt anyone, you gotta calm-” Kirk tried soothing Leonard, but Leonard interrupted him.

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!  I know what you’re up to.  Don’t.  Come near her.”  Leonard was sounding desperate now, and you were torn.  You didn’t know what to do to help him.

“Lieutenant Y/n, the drugs in his system should wear off harmlessly in several hours.  See to it that he is unharmed until sufficient time has elapsed.”  Spock spoke quickly as Leonard shoved you into the elevator, slapping a button and closing the door.

“Are you all right?”  Leonard cupped your cheeks in his hands, eyes roving over you frantically.  “I should get my tricorder.  I need to get you back to my office.  I can protect you there.”

“Len!”  You grabbed his hands, trying to get his attention.  “I’m okay.  It’s fine, no one hurt me.  It’s  _you_  I’m worried about.”

“I’m okay.”  Leonard reassured you.  “They didn’t hurt me, either.”

“No, Len, I mean-” You tried to tell him about the drug, the injection, but Leonard silenced you with his lips, his hands cupping your face and holding you in place.  You moaned softly into the kiss, pawing at his shoulders to cling to him as he kissed you tenderly.  You tried to focus on the problem, but as usual Leonard knew just how to kiss you, and you quickly found yourself melting into him despite your resolve.  You whimpered into his lips, prompting a small smirk from him, and buried a hand in his hair.  His tongue thrust into your mouth, dominating the kiss and turning you into putty in his arms.  All you could do was cling to him and moan.  You tried to stop your hips undulating against his, but couldn’t stop a little thrust forward.  You felt his growing erection trapped in his pants, making you wet and eager for him.

The elevator stopped then, and Leonard broke from the kiss.  You sagged against him, his arms momentarily the only things holding you up, before you regained your balance and stood.  Leonard waited until you were steady on your feet before he was moving again, and quickly.  He held your hand tightly, dragging you along behind him.  He swept through medical bay, ignoring the few nurses who tried to ask him anything, until he’d yanked you into the office.  Leonard spent a few moments fiddling with the door, until he’d locked it.

You half expected him to pounce on you the moment he’d locked the door, but instead he went to his desk, emerging with a tricorder.

“I need to see if they did anything to you.”  Leonard explained, his eyes never leaving the tricorder as he frantically looked you over with the instrument.

“Len, I’m okay.  It’s okay, I’m  _fine_.”  You tried to reassure him; you didn’t push the tricorder down away from you, not wanting to worry him more, but you rested a hand on it gently.  He stopped moving the tricorder, breathing harder and staring down at it for a moment.  When his eyes met yours, you saw his fear in them.  “I’m okay,” you repeated.

“So worried about you.  If any of them hurt you…” Leonard said, his eyes stuck on your face, and his voice at a daze.

“They didn’t, Len-” you started to try and calm him down again, but stopped as inspiration hit.  “I think they did something to you, though.  The syringe you had, could it hurt you?”

“No, no.”  Leonard waved off the question.  “I didn’t have a lethal concentration in the hypo; I’m not stupid.”  Leonard stepped forward into your space, backing you up until your butt was against the desk.  You started breathing harder, your eyes caught on his face as he looked you over with love, mischief, and hunger all in his eyes.  You swallowed, trying to regain enough of your wits to resist his incoming advances.  “You’re okay,” Leonard breathed, sounding worshipful and starving all at the same time.

“Len,” you started, clearing your throat and trying to figure out how you were going to convince him that now wasn’t a good time.  He wasn’t quite in his right mind with the drug in him.  Right?  Leonard planted his hands on the desk on either side of you, and leaned in, gently kissing your pulse point.  Words utterly failed you as he sucked softly on your pulse point, nipping and sucking slowly harder as your eyes rolled back in your head.  Your hands landed on his chest, clenching handfuls of his uniform shirt tight in your fists until you were distantly sure that your knuckles were white.  You panted, trying desperately to catch your breath as desire strangled your ability to think straight, and made your breath come increasingly short.

“Oh!”  You suddenly gasped, his lips alighting on that spot on your neck.  Leonard gave a low growl, moving closer into you and alternating between nips and hard, intent sucking.  You utterly lost the ability to resist, clinging to him for balance and losing all sense of the ship around you but for his mouth on your neck.  His hands moved to your hips, holding you lightly, balancing you in his arms as his mouth continued to devour your ability to think.  “Lee,” you moaned, burying one hand in his hair.  His hands moved, pushing between you and the desk, clenching your ass and making you jump, pushing your groin into his.

His erection from the turbolift had only grown.  In mere moments, you were gasping and rutting into his hard on.

Leonard finally broke from your neck, making you sag in his arms and pant, desperately trying to regain your breath and scattered wits.  You didn’t get far, however, as Leonard frantically ripped your uniform shirt over your shoulders and tossed it heedlessly onto the floor.

Moments later, all you could process was his mouth on your breasts, worshipping them with lips and tongue.  His arms quickly went around you, one around your upper back to support your sagging weight as you almost collapsed from the sudden feel of his mouth on your near-naked breasts, and the other went to cup the back of your head as it lolled back bonelessly on your shoulders, holding it upright.  The hand on your back traced your spine, making you shiver as his lips dipped teasingly close to the edge of your bra.  You tried to thrust your chest up into him, desperate for the feel of his mouth on your nipples.

“Lee,” you whined pleadingly, needing the clothes between you to be gone.  His tongue snaked underneath your bra, coming perilously close to a nipple.

“Hmmm, you taste so good,” Leonard moaned, his voice a little muffled by your skin.  His teeth sunk into your breast lightly, and he gave a frustrated growl.  Moments later, both of his hands were tearing at the clasp of your bra, ripping it off and tossing it behind him.  Your nipple disappeared into his mouth as he sucked and nipped at it with savage hunger, making you cry his name.  Your eyes fluttered shut as his mouth and teeth sent shocks of pleasure through you, drawing steady whines and moans from you.  You buried one hand in his hair, moving the other under his shirt, needing to feel his warm skin.

He left your breasts, moving suddenly and leaving you a little dizzy for a moment, before you saw him crouched at your feet.  His hands hooked in the waistline of your skirt, removing it and your panties swiftly before you could protest.  It hardly seemed fair; you were now totally naked (when the crap had he taken your shoes off?!) and he was still fully clothed.  Leonard forestalled your attempt to protest, however, hooking one leg over his shoulder and fixing his eyes on your wet pussy hungrily.  Your mouth was dry, and you forgot how to speak as Leonard kissed his way up one thigh.

“Lee,” you whispered, burying a hand in his hair and staring down at him with wide eyes.  He hummed wordlessly, attaching his lips to a spot high on your inner thigh and sucking until your eyes slid shut and you moaned.  You dug the heel slung over his shoulder into his back, silently urging him to  _stop fucking teasing already_!  Leonard chuckled softly, and finally dragged his tongue up your outer folds.  You gasped and clutched his desk for balance as his tongue dragged against your folds, still not giving you what your insides were crying for.

“Leonard,” you hissed at him, your patience reaching its limit.  “Will you stop fucking- aah!”  Naturally, Leonard chose right then to suck your clit into his mouth, thrusting two fingers into you, pumping and stroking until you were incapable of speech.  His head and hand moved to bury his face in you, his long tongue thrusting into you, eagerly exploring and licking and caressing.  Your hands clenched tight on the edge of the desk.  His hand was tight on your hip, holding you steady as you forced your eyes open to look down at him.  His eyes were fixed on your face, looking somehow eager as his mouth devotedly worshipped you.  You whimpered his name and clenched harder around his roving tongue, drawing closer to the edge.  Your hips rutted into his mouth, seeking more.  His remaining hand on your hip released it suddenly, making you automatically clench the desk harder.  Moments later, you felt fingers spreading your folds wider for his mouth, and let out a loud groan.  His tongue found your g-spot, making you arch your back and cry, and he lapped at it determinedly.  You clawed at the desk, trying to ground yourself, but growing utterly lost more and more to the work of his tongue.  You screamed as your orgasm hit, throwing bolts of electricity through your veins.  Time slowed, and your world narrowed to his tongue and fingers on you, stimulating you higher and higher as your hips rutter harder into him.

Finally, you slumped on the desk, panting as though you’d just run a marathon.  Leonard released your pussy, standing to hold you, nuzzling your neck as his hips pulsed gently against yours.

“Still with me, darlin’?”  Leonard asked softly, amusement and pride in his voice as you leaned into him.

“Len,” you began, still trying to catch your breath.

“Yeah?”

“Take off.  Your fucking clothes already!”

Leonard laughed at that and kissed you, muffling the impatient growl from you.  The kiss was fierce but brief, as Leonard quickly broke from you and began pulling off his shirt and pants, assisted by your trembling hands.  No sooner were his pants and underwear dropping to the floor, then were you crouched in front of him, taking his erect member in your mouth.  Leonard gave a startled moan, echoed by your own as the taste of his precum hit your tongue.  You heard his hands land on the desk and smirked.  You rested your hands on his hips, bobbing your head frantically on him, delighting in the little groans coming from him.

Hands tangled in your hair, pulling you off of him.  You whined as he pulled you to your feet, silenced by a quick kiss.

“I need to be inside you,” Leonard moaned into your lips.

And how in the hell were you supposed to reply to  _that_?  You moaned submissively, eager to finally have him  _in_  you already.  Leonard’s mouth wandered down to your neck, leaving hickeys as his hands traveled down to your ass.  He clenched hard, lifting you up and depositing you on the edge of his desk.  You clung to his shoulders and gasped as his cock pushed slowly into you.  His mouth stilled on your neck, panting heavily into wet, marked skin as your pussy clenched his still slowly penetrating cock.

“Lee,” you moaned, your legs clenching hard around his hips as pleasure overwhelmed your senses.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so good.”  Leonard mumbled into your neck.  He hilted in you, and for a long moment, all either of you could do was pant and cling to each other.  He lifted his head to rest his forehead on yours, his hands resting on your hips, and his eyes capturing yours.  Then, he started moving.

His hips pounded into yours, hard enough to make your breasts bounce a little.  He let out a tortured moan, his eyes caught on them, before he dipped down to capture a nipple in his mouth.  You clung to him with arms and legs, able to do little more than sit there and try in vain to withstand his assault.  One of his hands pinched the neglected nipple, hard enough to hurt just right and making you cry out as it sent jolts of pleasure through you.  He lifted his head from your breasts, kissing you hungrily as his cock continued to thrust into you.  His free hand snuck between you, his fingers circling your clit.  You cried his name and thrashed, your pussy strangling his cock.  It was the last straw, as time slowed, and the spring in your belly suddenly snapped.  Liquid fire rushed through your veins, and you screamed his name as your orgasm thrust your hips forcefully into his.  You felt him swell and come inside you, moments behind you, a growling roar of your name.  One of his hands kept working your clit, throwing you higher and higher.  The other arm went around your back and held you close to him, pinned your body against his as he milked your orgasm on.  Finally, you were whimpering with oversensitivity before you both stopped, slumping over the desk and panting.  Leonard dropped his head to your shoulder, just sitting there reveling in the closeness and trying to catch his breath.

“Y/n?”  Leonard asked suddenly, sounding a little confused.  Your stomach dropped a little, anticipating the worst.

“Oh, god, do  _not_  tell me you don’t remember it.”  You groaned.

“No, no, I definitely remember.”  Leonard reassured you, pulling back to plant a quick kiss on your lips.  “Don’t think that.  You didn’t- I mean…”

“Does this mean that stuff wore off?”  You asked, amusement in your tone.

“Yeah, I- probably.  I should- I should do some tests.”

“You might want to put your pants back on, first.”

“I-oh.  Right.”  Leonard actually looked down at both of your naked bodies.  You giggled at his cluelessness.  Leonard gently pulled out of you, bending down to fumble with his clothes.

A little while later, you and Leonard were both fully dressed, and out in the sick bay talking to Kirk and Spock.

“You do seem to have recovered remarkably quickly, Doctor.”  Spock observed.  “Perhaps there is something about Lieutenant Y/n that facilitated your recovery.  We should investigate-”

“Hey!”  Leonard exclaimed, moving protectively between you and Spock.  You had to work to suppress laughter.

“Spock has a point.”  Kirk chimed in.  “Maybe I should have-”

“HEY!”  Leonard gave both of them a death glare.  “No one is ‘investigating’ anything with my girlfriend!  Is that clear?”

“I’m just saying, as Captain of this ship, I could-” Kirk went on, smirking at Leonard.

“Dammit Jim, keep your fucking hands off of her!”  Leonard snapped back at Kirk.  It was seriously all you could do to keep from laughing out loud.

“Understood, Doctor.”  Spock replied.  “You are correct; you should investigate.  As the ship’s chief surgeon, you are the best qualified to-”

‘You’re goddamned right  _I’m_  best qualified.  I’m a doctor, and I have the most experience with her personal anatomy.”  Leonard replied, his voice calming.  He turned, spinning on you and stepping forward, into your space.  Your breath caught despite yourself, and you couldn’t help the wide-eyed stare you gave him.  “You, back into my office.  I need to run more private tests on you. Doctor’s orders.”  Leonard smirked at you, making you swallow and feel a rush of arousal.  You could barely hold yourself together, and in front of Spock and Kirk.  You cleared your throat, trying to speak, to regain some composure.  Before you could, Leonard swooped in on you, cupping your face in his hands and kissing you.

With tongue.  In front of the ship’s Captain and First Officer.

The kiss was passionate but (relatively) brief, and you stumbled a little when he released you.  You remembered to turn and, after a moment’s thought, you even remembered the way back to his office, walking a little unsteady.  You didn’t remember to say anything to Kirk and Spock, missing the smug smirk that Leonard gave them before following you into his office.


End file.
